January 16, 2019 NXT results
The January 16, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on January 3, 2019. Summary Eager to start 2019 on the right foot, The Street Profits were even more fired up than usual for their match against Chris & JC Metro. Montez Ford howled in approval as Angelo Dawkins coldcocked JC and Chris in succession, and it wasn't long before Ford launched high into the air with an incredible frog splash to claim the decisive win. Yet, as Ford & Dawkins took a victory lap around Full Sail Live, they were blindsided by The Forgotten Sons’ Wesley Blake & Steve Cutler. Just when it looked like The Street Profits might turns things around, Jaxson Ryker entered the mix to give Blake & Cutler a three-on-two advantage. After an unforgettable beatdown in which Ryker brutalized Ford with a chokeslam powerbomb and Blake & Cutler cut down Dawkins, the self-proclaimed “Savages of NXT” were left standing tall. Ahead of her title match against NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler at TakeOver: Phoenix, Bianca Belair took to the ring to declare that she's leaving the Valley of the Sun with the title on Jan. 26. Before Belair could finish her thought, though, Baszler stomped to the ring with Marina Shafir & Jessamyn Duke in tow. The Queen of Spades conceded that The EST of NXT may, in fact, be the strongest and fastest woman in NXT, but concluded that that won't stop Baszler from breaking Belair's arms and suggested Belair is afraid that Baszler will turn her from “undefeated” to “overrated” at TakeOver. The No. 1 contender, who warily eyed Shafir & Duke the whole time, then showed her defiance by slapping Baszler in the face! Duke & Shafir both made moves at Belair, but The EST of NXT slipped out of harm's way unscathed, leaving Baszler and her crew to fume in the ring. Decorated grappler Adrian Jaoude tried mightily to slow Dominik Dijakovic's ascent in the black-and-gold brand. The light-footed Brazilian found success early on, neutralizing Dijakovic's size advantage by grounding him with a double-leg takedown and keeping the action on the canvas, but Dijakovic had other plans in mind. The towering newcomer, a nominee in the Future Star of NXT Award category, used heavy strikes to pry Jaoude off him. Dijakovic then slung Jaoude across the ring with a suplex, nearly ripped off his head with a lariat called the “Bloodline” and defended against a late burst of offense from Jaoude before drilling him with Feast Your Eyes to snare the three-count. Can Dijakovic continue his momentum when he competes in the first-ever WWE Worlds Collide Tournament at Royal Rumble Axxess? Find out when NXT, NXT UK and 205 Live Superstars battle in the historc tournament later this month. Fresh off his WWE 205 Live debut, Humberto Carrillo hoped to deliver the biggest upset of the new year as he battled Johnny Gargano. Unfortunately for Carrillo, Johnny Wrestling would not be stopped in his mission of making 2019 all about “wins and championships.” Gargano weathered Carrillo's thrilling aerial attacks and nearly kicked a hole through Carrillo's head when the Mexican Superstar came flying off the top rope with a moonsault attempt. Gargano soon shifted into high gear, connecting with a series of moves that culminated with a slingshot DDT for the win. Johnny TakeOver sent a crystal-clear message to NXT North American Champion Ricochet after the match, staring directly into the camera and telling Ricochet that he'll give him “all the respect you can handle” if The One and Only shows up next week on WWE NXT. Keith Lee's noble efforts to avenge Matt Riddle following Kassius Ohno's heinous attack on The King of Bros two weeks ago turned into another chance for NXT's Knockout Artist to show the depths he's willing to sink. Ohno approached the Limitless Superstar methodically, drilling him with strikes but also seeking cover whenever Lee began to gain steam. Despite this, Lee stayed on the attack, much to Ohno's chagrin. After suffering a pounce by Lee late in the bout, however, Ohno changed the complexion of the match by shoving Lee into the referee. Intentional or not, the deed gave Ohno the opening he needed. The once-proud Superstar illegally low-blowed Lee outside the referee's line of vision — an act reminiscent of Hideo Itami's betrayal of Ohno in 2017 — and scored with the Rolling Elbow. The referee regained his senses just in time to administer the three-count in Ohno's favor. Outraged by the turn of events, Riddle raced into the ring, despite not being medically cleared to even second Lee during the match, but Ohno had already high-tailed it out of there. Instead of avenging Riddle, this chapter in the Ohno-Riddle rivalry only seems to have intensified their scorching hostility. Results ; ; *Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated The Metro Brothers (Chris Metro & JC Metro) (1:48) *Dominik Dijakovic defeated Adrian Jaoude (4:21) *Johnny Gargano defeated Humberto Carrillo (4:43) *Kassius Ohno defeated Keith Lee (8:11) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-16-19 NXT 1.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 2.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 3.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 4.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 5.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 6.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 7.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 8.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 9.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 10.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 11.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 12.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 13.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 14.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 15.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 16.jpg 1-16-19 NXT 17.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #335 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #335 at WWE.com * NXT #335 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2019 television events